Three potential consumer groups of a Community Mental Health Center will be approached in order to determine their implicit conceptions of mental disorder. These three, relatively homogeneous groups are representative of most of the Center's catchment area: 1) black, lower socioeconomic class individuals, 2) white "blue collar workers", 3) middle socioeconomic class "professionals". The respondents will be asked to provide full descriptions of people they know who either have sought or who they think should seek assistance at a mental health center. The descriptions will be processed so as to provide measures of the co-occurrence of various trait categories given in the descriptions; the measures of co-occurrence provide the input data for clustering and multidimensional scaling procedures. The structures resulting from these procedures are representative of the implicit conceptions of these groups regarding people who require mental health care. Finally, the structures will be studied, using respondent consultants, in order to formulate hypotheses about underlying dimensions of the conceptions. The trait categories are then rated on scales suggested by these hypotheses by another group of respondents (for each group); the hypotheses may then be statistically tested. The final result of this research project will be the structural representations of the implicit beliefs of the three consumer groups as to what sort of person goes (or should go) for mental health care and as to why they go. Particular emphasis is placed on minimizing sources of contamination coming from experimental or analytic procedures.